


Chosen

by Wendymypooh



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amid the chaos and carnage going on around them, Michael realizes how fortunate he is to have Selene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

Michael struggled violently to free himself from the last of his constraints, as he watched the fearsome werewolf creep ever closer to his location. Screams, gunfire, and horrific growls permeated the night air, alerting him to the fierce battle being waged between the Lycans and vampires in the outer rooms of his tunnel prison.

He wondered if Selene was with the rest of the Death Dealers, and if he would ever see her again. The sound of nails scraping against the concrete floor drew his attention to the immediate danger he was in as the Lycan in the room with him, gave a ferocious roar, and surged toward him. Michael flinched in anticipation of slashing claws and sharp teeth tearing into his flesh, when he was startled by a sudden deafening burst of gunfire in the small room. 

His eyes widened as he watched the bullet-stricken, bloodied werewolf crash to the floor within inches of where he was bound to the sterile examination table. He glanced up from the monstrous body on the floor to see a fierce looking Selene standing in the doorway with smoking guns in both her hands. 

Even at her most deadly, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Their gazes locked and held for a moment, before Selene spoke

“I need to get you out of here, before the others come.” She told him as she hurried forward to free him from his bindings. “Viktor won’t rest until all the Lycans are dead and that includes you.” 

Michael flinched at her words, still unable to comprehend that he was a Lycan now, but unable to deny it at the same time. He also knew that she was risking everything by helping him. “They will kill you, too, for helping me.” 

“I know.” Selene replied, as she tore the last binding free and stepped back so that he could climb down from the examining table. 

“I can’t let you risk everything for me.” Michael told her, as he slid off the table into a standing position. 

“You aren’t letting me do anything,” Selene snapped. “I make my own choices, and I choose you.” 

Understanding and unspoken emotions that neither of them was ready yet to admit passed between them at her words. Michael reached for her a moment later, and Selene went willingly into his arms. Their lips met, and for one precious moment they escaped the carnage and madness surrounding them, as they clung to each other in a passionate embrace.

As he held Selene in his arms, Michael couldn’t help thinking that it was almost worth being bitten by Lucian, to experience such a passionate embrace with such an amazing woman. He did not know what the next few moments held for them, he only knew that they would face whatever happened together.


End file.
